


The Demon In Him

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: A Tale about how The Demon King met his Queen.





	1. Chapter 1

The night air is thick and there’s the full moon again. She can see the lake before her, its water mirroring a thousand stars. She doesn’t know where she was, nor is this place familiar to her. She looks down at the water as she felt the ground vibrating underneath her bare feet.  
  
Looking at the surface of the water, she can see the stars dancing under the vibration. She notices something on the other side of the lake. Its shiny red flames illuminates the night, consuming the dark. The crature was basking in its flames and watches her. She can only assume that it’s the devil himself. The creature was crawling in her direction, wading into the water its flames still burning high. It is making its way over to her and she doesn’t know how she can escape. She forces herself to move but she was paralyzed.  
  
With a startle she woke up from her dream, sitting upright in her bed. Cold sweat broke out on her forehead. It’s that dream again. She has that same dream every full moon. She knows she won’t have much time. It’s coming for her and every month, it’s getting closer to its prey.  
  


* * *

  
There she was, late again as always. He had been watching her for quite some time. Enough to know that she’s usually always late for work the day after a full moon. She’d rush out of her apartment and into the busy street, never looking at the passerby. She’d cross the street in trance and go into the coffee shop across her apartment complex to get her daily caffeine fix before heading to work.  
  
He stood there, waiting for her to walk in his direction. She walked hastily past, her shoulders brushing his, but she didn’t even notice. He stopped in his track to look back at her, watching her. She already crossed the street to the other side.  
  
She might not notice him now, but soon, very soon she’ll be his.


	2. Chapter 2

There she was, standing at the edge of the water again. She could feel the water underneath her bare feet. Looking down, she notices for the first time that she was naked. Looking up in the sky, she could see the moon rising up to its highest point, shining a light at her surroundings.  
  
Looking across the still water she could see nothing. Its not here yet. She was about to turn around when she felt something pulling her into the water. Her feet moved on her own, slowly wading into the open water. She panicked, wanting to scream but the sound is swallowed by the night. Nothing came out. With angst in her eyes, she scanned the shore and after a while, she found it. It was standing there, its fire burning luminous but not lighting up the trees around it. It reached out a hand at her. Her feet took her in his direction, walking deeper into the water.  
  
Scared, she closed her eyes and screamed on the top of her lungs. When she opened her eyes again she was back in her bed, bathing in cold sweat.  
  


* * *

  
He was standing in line at the coffee shop. She was right in front of him, ordering her coffee. As they stand there next to each other waiting for coffee, he looked at her. She was lost in thoughts, her face burried deep into her smartphone.   
  
When the barista called for the coffee to be picked up, he reached for the coffee at the same time as she does.   
_  
“I’m sorry, I thought it was mine.”_ He apologized.  
  
 _“No problem.”_ She answered short before turning her attention back on the screen of her phone.  
  
She grabbed her coffee and hurried out the door, leaving him behind.  
  
He’s getting impatient now. Full moon can’t come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

This time she woke up on the damp grass. Naked to the bone. She sat up, hugging her knees together to hide her nudity. The night air is cold, but on her skin, it feels warm. How can it be?  
The moon was shining bright above her. She felt its presence, luring in the woods behind the lake. She could see red flames shooting high up when it was moving towards her. It was on her side of the lake now. That’s how close it came in the last couple of months. It’ll be here soon. To her surprise she was calm, at this point she just wants it to be over. She wants for it to come and get her, she wants these nightmares to stop.  
  
It moved slowly, as if in slow motion. A mixture between walking and crawling. Coming closer to her inch by inch. She could see the lake reflecting in its eyes. The brightest blue she’s ever seen.

 

* * *

  
The library was her safe place. She likes the smell of books, new and old. That much he knew.  
She is browsing through books in the mystery section. Probably in search of the creature that visits her in her dreams.   
While she was standing on her tip toes, she stretched herself to reach at a book. But clumsy as she is, she dropped the book right at his feet. He bent down to pick it up for her.  
  
 _“I believe you’ve dropped something.”_ He said, handing her the book.   
_  
“Thank you.”_ She replied and for the first time she looked at him.  
  
 _“Don’t look too far, what you’re looking for might be closer than you think.”_ He bend down to whisper into her ear, before taking a step back to look at her, holding eye contact longer than she might have liked.  
  
Her eyes lit up at his words, she wanted to ask him how he’d knew but she was drowing in his eyes. She lost herself in them, seeing the flames dancing behind the blue.   
  
He nodded and smiled at her before walking away, leaving her behind.   
She was jolted back to reality when an old lady was standing next to her, asking her if she can have the book she was holding tightly in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

She was back on the damp grass. When she looked up, she could see its face, its blue eyes staring at her. She could feel the flames dancing around as it inches closer.   
  
It reaches out a hand to touch her face. She cringed at the touch at first but then she began to relax. The feeling of it touching her makes her heart beat faster.

She focused on its face. The bright blue eyes of the creature captures her soul, dragging her under its spell. She let herself fall.  
For a flicker of a moment, she remembered that she’d seen those eyes before but she can’t place them.  
  
She let it touch her face, giving in to the soft, yet warm hands of the creature. Its face closing up and its lips brushes against hers. The blood in her veins shoot up to her head. Her face grew bright red with heat and longings, its flames consume her until she was swallowed by them. It kisses her passionately, biting softly into her lower lip. She could taste blood on its tongue. Her blood. It licks up the blood on her bottom lip, lustfully kissing her.  
  


* * *

_  
“Do you have time to make coffee for us?”_ Her boss was standing in front of her desk, she was not aware and deep in her thoughts. She jolted upright in her seat. What a cute sight.   
She probably didn’t get enough sleep again last night. He was so close. He could still taste her scent on his lips.   
  
_“I’m having a meeting with our new client. This is Mr. Balor, our newest super star signee.”_ Her Boss gestures for him to walk over to her desk.  
  
She stretched out her hand for him to take. He took her cold hand into his and immediately it warmed up to him. She winces at the heat and that is, when she looked him in the eye. He could feel her confusion. She is trying to remember his touch. He placed her hand to his lips and kiss it.   
_“A pleasure to finally meet ya, Miss…”_   
  
Her cheeks turned the brightest shade of red. He thought that she was the most innocent thing he’s ever seen. _“I’m Y/N. Call me, Y/N.”_ She stuttered.  
  
 _“Have you two met before?”_ Her boss asked, upon feeling the tension that rises before his very eyes.  
  
 _“She might not remember but I believe we’ve met before.”_ He smiles at her and releases her hand.  
  
 _“Anyway, Y/N, Coffee? We’ll be in meeting room 7.”_ Her boss lead the way for him to follow. He stops in his track to turn his head back at her. Catching her staring at him, touching the cut on her bottom lip.  
  
 _“I’ll see you soon.”_ He mouthed to her before he walked into the meeting room.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up on a bed. In the middle of the dimly lit gazebo. She can’t recall ever seen a gazebo here before. She wonders where it came from. But again she reliazes that it’s a dream. One that she sadly can not control but her own feelings.  
  
At the entrance of the gazebo, she saw the creature. It was walking towards her.   
She opened her mouth to speak. It felt dry and she needed to clear her throat several times before a sound came out of it.  
 _“Who are you?”_ She ask him, hugging her knees close to her chest.

It came closer to her, so close that she could feel its breath on her. 

_“I’m The Demon King.”_ He said with a deep husky voice, a voice so deep and full of longing, sending shivers through her body.  
  
He took a seat next to her, fixing her gaze with his.   
She doesn’t know how or why, but her hand moved on their own. She reached out to touch him, her fingers caressing his face. The flames of the demon are still burning high but she is not intimidated, nor is she afraid that she’ll burn.   
  
She brushes her finger tips carefully across his face, the demon leaned into her touch, enjoying the intimacy she gave him.  
She can feel an invisible force drawing her closer to him. It’s her who wants him this time and not the other way around. She closes the distance between them, taking his head into her hands and kisses him softly. The flames dancing from him over to her, consuming her completely.   
  
The demon wrapped his arms around her, touching her back with his hot finger tips. He pushed her down on the bed while his tongue is still dancing in her mouth. She let herself fall, doting on him. His grip firm on her body, brushing against her most initimate part. Travelling up her body from her thigh to her senstitive nipples, pinching them hard. The pain makes her moan in pleasure. The demon starts to kiss a trail down her neck, licking and sucking at her beautiful flesh.   
  
She openes her mouth to speak, curiosity took hold of her. _“Why am I here? Why me?”_  
  
The demon stopped in his track. Clearly distracted by her question.   
  
_“You’ll know soon enough.”_ His husky voice said against her neck, sucking and biting down on it before he releases her back to reality.  
  
She woke up with the feeling of lust and hunger still lingering in the air.  
She could still feel the traces of his kiss on her neck and reached up a hand to touch it. She felt a little bump under her finger tips. Slowly she got up and walked over to the bathroom. She turned on the light to inspect her neck. There was a faint celtic symbol branded under her skin, barely visible to the naked eye.

* * *

She was almost late for work. Having spend an hour at the library to look up the symbol that the demon left on her neck. She knows that it was not visible but still she made sure to wear a scarf for today.   
  
Browsing through celtic books, she could find nothing.

Back at work she hid her neck as good as she could. Minding her own business, which was looking through the schedule and rearrange appointments for her boss, she could see that Mr. Balor will be in today at 2pm. She is wondering what he knew about her dreams and wait anxiously for his arrival.

* * *

She was staring into thin air, her gaze fixed on the elevator doors when the clock strikes two.   
  
There he was, looking dapper as always. He casually smiled at her as he made his way to her desk.   
She could feel the symbol on her neck warming up the closer he gets. Blood rushed into her head.   
  
_“Y/N, hello.”_ He greeted, his blue eyes smiling at her.  
  
 _“Mr. Balor, please take a seat.”_ She gestures for him to sit on the opposite side of the desk and called her Boss that Mr. Balor has arrived.  
  
While they waited for her Boss to come collect him, he was observing her closely. The way she always put a hand up to feel the symbol on her neck. He could feel the warmth of his own symbol.  
  
When her Boss collected him and they walk away, the warm starts to fade, making her feel less agitated. 

After the meeting Mr. Balor walked past her desk again. The closer he came, the warmer her neck gets. She looks up at him, while he walkes past her and nodded his head _“I’ll see you later, Y/N.”_  
She watched him waiting for the elevator and took her chance. She needs to know what this is all about.  
  
She rushed over to him, wanting to catch him before the elevator arrives, the symbol was almost burning when he was standing before her.   
_“Excuse me, Mr. Balor.”_ She looked up to him and there she was, losing herself in his eyes again.  
  
He brought her back to reality. _“What is it, Y/N?”_  
  
She needed a second to clear her head before she could speak. She took off her scarf and showed him her neck. _“This. What does it mean. Why is it warm whenever you are near me?”_  
  
He reach up his hand to touch her neck, the symbol lights up to his touch.   
_“I can’t talk here. If you want to know, meet me in my Hotel after work. You have the address on file. I’ll be waiting.”_ The elevator beeped to signal its arrival and he stepped in, nodding at her before the door closes.


	6. Chapter 6

She stepped out of the elevator and slowly walked along the corridor with endless doors to either side of her. The symbol on her neck grew warmer the closer she gets to his room. 632. There, she has found it. As she was standing outside his door, she took a deep breath, summoning all the courage she had. She raised a hand to knock at the door but then she hesitated, letting the arm fall back to its place next to her body. Again she was taking a couple of deep breath before she tries to raise the hand again. ‘No, this can’t be happening’ she thought to herself and turned around to leave. 

  
She was walking back to the elevator and pressed on the button. The symbol is cold again. She was nervous. She took a look back in the direction of his hotel room. The floor was dead silent. When the elevator signaled its arrival she made a quick decision to stay. ‘I’m going to do this’ She said to herself, using the phrase as a mantra.

Once more she was standing in front of the door. 632. The symbol almost burning with its desire to meet him.  
  
 _“Are ya goin’ to come in or do ya want to leave again?”_ He said from the inside.  
She was startled at his words, she didn’t expect him to watch her.  
  
 _“I’m coming in. Open up, please?”_ She said shyly.   
  
The door opens and he let her step inside, closing the door silently behind her.  
  
 _“I was not aware that you were watching me.”_ She said, her cheeks start to blush as the symbol on her neck heats up.  
  
 _“I did not watch ya. I did feel ya.”_ He said, pointing at the symbol on his neck.  
  
He let her walk in to the room. She was standing in the hotel room, not really knowing what to do with herself. He walked in after her and sat himself down on the bed. She notice a large mirror, looking in, she inspected her symbol.   
  
_“What is this?”_ She asked him, hoping for an answer.  
  
He was standing right behind her. When she looked up again, she could see the demon through the mirror, staring back at her.   
  
She turns around, heart racing. There he was, the demon from her nightmares. Standing before her very eyes in the real world.  
 _  
“It..it was you all along?”_ She said, taking a step closer to him.   
  
_“I’ve been waiting to meet ya for so many years. I’ve been searching for ya, my queen.”_ He said, kneeing down and bowed to her.  
 _  
“Queen? What? You must be joking. Please explain, Mr Balor?”_ She put her hand on his shoulder, pulling him to stand up again.   
  
He raised upon your request.   
_“Balor. Me names Balor. I’ve been searching for ya for the last hundred years. The Dullahans and The Banshees did some good scouting work too. I’m glad I finally found ya before before anyone else did.”_ He touched her face, softly, her cheeks heating up against his hand.  
 _  
“What does it mean. Why for 100 years?”_ She was still confused.  
  
 _“Yer my queen. Yer the purest soul of em all. Without ya, I won’t be able to last in the real world, yer the one who keeps me in my place, yer the one who is ruling me. Yer mortal, my queen. Yer keep coming back to life and I will keep on searching for ya until eternity.”  
  
“But the symbol? You did that to me.” _She remembered the dream in which he nibbled at her neck.  
  
 _“Yer always had it in ya. I just reactivated it.”_ He said, taking her hands in his, the symbol of the two of them light up and started to burn.   
  
_“Will yer let me treat yer like the queen yer are?”_ He asked her, staring into her soul with his bright blue flaming eyes and kisses her passionately.  
She hesitated at first, confused of what just happens but Balor feels like home. It’s like she finally found the place where her heart belongs.

He pushed her back on to the bed, hasitly removing every item of clothing that was between the two of them. Kissing up her thigh until he reach the wetness that was pooling around her privates. Balor lapped at the juice, slurping it in and spitting it out in dual play. His demonic fingers rubbing circles around her clit, making her moan in pleasure.   
  
He has been waiting for this moment for so long and couldn’t wait any longer. Balor positioned himself at her entrance, he was bigger than the men she had in her life. But she welcomed him, wanting to feel his cock buried inside of her. He pushed in slowly, giving her time to adjust before he starts to rhytmically pound in an out of her, carefully not to break her.   
  
She moaned at the sensation of having him in her, the flames of Balor slowly burning on her skin, her pussy was feeling both the heat and the longing. She couldn’t take no more.   
  
_“Fuck, I’m going to come.”_ She looked him in the eye, while his face hovered above her, coming down to kiss her again, biting softly on her bottom lip.   
  
_“Cum with me, me queen.”_ He groaned as he releases himself fully into her. Her nails dug deep into his back, while her orgasm wash over her. Pulling him deeper into her and holding him tight.  
  
Her head felt light and her heart was full. She lied there in his arms, letting him caress her face, drinking her in. He looked at her like he never wanted to loose her again.  
 _  
“Next time, my queen, I won’t be as gentle. Are you ready for me to teach you how demons are making love?”_ Balor looks at you expectantly.   
__  
“I want you to teach me everything.” She purred into the crook of his neck, it’s then that she notice that he has changed his form into Mr. Balor again.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up, she needed a couple of seconds to realize where she was.   
He was lying next to her, his arms protectively wrapped around her body.   
She turned herself around on her stomach and propped herself on her elbows, taking a close look at that peaceful looking guy who can turn into a demon.   
She almost couldn’t believe it and thought it was all just a wild dream when she was reminded that it was indeed real, when he opened his eyes and her symbol started to warm up.

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.   
  
_“Hi.”_ He said, his hands came up to caress her face.  
 _“Hi.”_ Her hands travel up to hold his hand, which was resting on her cheek.  
 _“So, Mr. Balor…”_ She trailed off, about to ask him a couple of questions that had been on her mind.  
 _“Please, call me Finn. That’s what everyone does.”_ He was sitting up now.  
 _“Ok, Finn. Can you tell me more about your life before the real world? About our life?”_ She asked him curiously.  
 _“All in due time, me banríon.”_ He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

She decided to leave it at that. She’ll be late for work if she doesn’t leave now, because she needed to get home and change first. Her boss will notice that she is wearing the same dress as yesterday. She has to avoid that at all costs.

She got up from the bed and started to get dressed.   
_“What are ya doin’?”_ Finn asked.  
 _“Uhm..I’m getting dressed for work?”_ She replied back.  
 _“But it’s Saturday.”_ Finn started to giggle. His giggles are indeed contagious and she can’t help but giggle with him. He pulled her down to the bed with him and cuddled her tight. He won’t let her out of his sight ever again, now that he has found his queen.

They went out for breakfast at the hotel and enjoyed getting to know each other. Finn insisted on moving in with her, since he doesn’t really have a place on his on. She agreed to it, it might be soon, because she doesn’t know him at all, but deep down, it’s like she knew him for a lifetime and longer.

* * *

She woke up in the meadow by the lake. It was the full moon again. This time she was alone, there was no Demon in sight.   
She walked around the lake for a bit, enjoying the scenery, the moon shone its light to guide her way. Everything was so peaceful. That was until she heard something in the distance. She could hear faint canter from afar, she could hear out three different horses. Taking shelter behind a bush, she watched them from her hiding place. There were three white horses and 3 white horsemen. They are obviously looking for something. She reminds herself that it is her dream, what are they doing here in a dream of hers? She compelled herself to wake up.

Her heart was racing when she woke up in her bed, looking around she could feel Finn sleeping next to her. He was alarmed at her panting and immediately sat up and took her into a warm embrace, carefully stroking the top of her head while he places soft kisses on her forehead. He sat up, back leaned against the headboard and she was leaning against him.

_“Shhhh. What’s wrong?”_ He asked her, still trying to calm her down.  
  
 _“I was in the dream again. I was alone in the meadow. You were not there. It’s full moon. I saw them. 3 horses with horsemen. They were looking for something. I think they were looking for me.”_  
  
 _“Dammit. The Tuatha Dé Danann. They have been searching for ya as long as I have. I’m glad I found ya first. I’ve got to inform The Banshees. They will take care oft them.“_ Finn shifted slightly, not really knowing if he should go and tell The Banshees now or continue to comfort her. He’s not used to the life on earth and emotions of the peole on here at all. He decided to stay, and continue holding her a while longer, that’s the least he could do for his Queen.  
 _  
“Finn, what is wrong? Who are they? Why do they need me?”_ She asked him curiously.  
  
Finn cleared his throat before he starts to tell her the story of the life before this. _“The Tuatha Dé Danann are yer folks. Yer their princess. The moon goddess to be precise, hence why we have only met on full moon in yer dreams. The meadow ya see in yer dreams? That’s the place we first met. One of my demons didn’t behave, I chased him to the meadow and there yer standing. I thought yer the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. The demon was aiming towards ya and I had to eliminate it. It was the only way to protect ya because right at that moment, I fell for ya and swore to myself and I promised ya, that as long as I live, no one will ever be able to hurt ya. Not even me. Especially not me.”_

She let that sink in before she continues: _“But why are they looking for me?”_

_“See, they don’t really like me since I’m the bad guy and you’re their good girl. I’m the leader of the Formorians. That love we share? Is forbidden by yer house. They try everything to kill ya to get to me. They don’t want us unleashing our potential as King and Queen. And they particularly never warmed up to the idea that ya gave up your own immortality to save me. But that is a story for another time, me banríon.”_ He placed another soft kiss on her forehead and let her cuddle up to him until she fell asleep. Carefully he laid her back on her bed and slipped out into the night, stepping into an alley, he raised his hands, gathering The Banshees, their screams echoing in the night air.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Will I see you later in my dreams?”_ Pausing at the door to the bedroom, she turned around to look back at Finn, who was building a Lego Set in the living room.   
  
_“You certainly will, me banríon.”_ He looked up at her and shot her the brightest smile. If she knew what he had planned for her.  
 _  
“I can’t wait.”_ She sent him a mischievous smile before she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

She was already half asleep when she could feel Finn slipping in to the bed, cuddling up to her, his warmth radiating from his body to hers. It’s weird how one can get accustomed to another being so quickly. The nights where Finn is away, she can hardly find any sleep. 

* * *

She was met by Balor when she woke up in the dream world. Dressed in a white silk tunic, he held his hand out for her. She looked him deep in his bright blue eyes before she let him take her hand and lead her to the Gazebo.   
  
He put a blindfold on her before he laid her on to the bed. He lied down next to her and whispered in her ears _“Use the safe word ‘dearg’ when you want me to stop.”_ Placing a last lingering kiss on her lips before he kneeled above her to undress her silk tunic.   
Carefully Balor took her arms and tied her wrists, attaching them to either side of the bedpost. She let him do all these things without questioning. That is how much she came to trust him already.

Slowly he began to shower her with kisses. He kissed his way down her chest, paying extra attention to her nipples. Arching her back against him, she felt her nipples hardening in his mouth and moaned into the night air.

Balor kneeled up again, taking a lit candle in one of his hands. He paused to take a look at her. So innocent. So delicious. She’s his.   
He slowly let the wax drop on her chest, making her jolt up when the first drop hit her skin. The restrainer at her wrists prevented her from sitting up fully.   
_“Ow..”_ a soft cry.   
Balor waited a couple of seconds before he continues to drop the wax onto her nipple. Again she jolted up at the next drop but this time, she stayed down.   
  
She never felt something like this before, the intense pain which almost made her black out, but as soon as the pain subsides, the pleasure took over. Soon she began to anticipate the next drops of wax, wanting more, while her demands for Balor grew, her pussy was dripping wet by now.

_“Do ya want me to continue?”_ Balor asked her, her body was covered all over with red wax.   
_“Yer looking beautiful, me banríon.”_ He swallowed hard. Balor needs to concentrate, if he wants to keep that game going. He can’t wait to feel her around this pulsing cock.  
  
 _“Y..yes, please.”_ She whispered softly. She felt her breathing picking up speed. Pain and pleasure collide, her body arching against him, almost as if she has been waiting for this all her life.

Balor turned her around and made her lift up her ass in the air. She was now on her chest, her head resting on the bed while her hands were still restrained to the bedposts. Slowly Balor began to lick his way down her asshole to her pussy. He lapped at her juice, which was dripping down on the bed sheet, making sure to catch every drop like if it’s his elixir. He paid extra attention to her perineum, licking it from one end to the other before his tongue disappear deep into her pussy, circling around in the depths of her, she let out a scream of pleasure before her orgasm hit her like a wave, making her head spin and her legs shake. Balor prevented her from collapsing by steading her, both his hands on her hips while his face was still attached to her pussy, drinking up the juice that was flowing from her cunt.

At last, he detached his head from her privates and took a step back. He let his fingernails grow into lashes before he positioned himself at her behind. Striking down with both lashes on both of her ass simultaneously. _  
“Ow!”_ She screamed out and bit down on her bottom lip. She could still use her safe word but as soon as the pain was gone, she felt so good. He strikes down again, the lashes leaving red streaks on her ass, she could feel them turning raw and delicate. Balor would bend down and lick the droplets of blood that was forming on her ass, kissing it clean and biting down on them, hard. She whimpered at his touch, the pain now almost unbearable but the pleasure she found in this was indescribable.

He lined his cock at her entrance, pushing in the tip of his thick long cock, letting her adjust to the spread before he slammed in to her. She shrieked at the sensation of him filling her up completely.   
_“Oh god..”_ She was biting into the bed sheet while he pounds into her from behind. He was trying to slow down just to let her catch a breath but she was having none of it.   
_“Don’t you dare.. fuck me harder, please, I need it..”_ She said between gritted teeth and Balor always listens to his queen.   
_“As ya wish, me banríon.”_ He nodded and bent down to pick up her head by her hair. He put her hair together in a loose pony tail and grabbed them, pulling her closer to him while he fucked her furiously from behind.

Balor threw his head back. He is not done with her yet but seeing her succumb to him like that makes his blood boil. He wants to hold on longer but he just couldn’t. He continues to thrust into her, hard as she wants it, his hold on her hair intensified, her scalp is read from the pulling. Pulling himself back and pushing himself into her one last time, he let go of everything he was holding.   
  
She could feel his warm cum filling her cunt to the brim, dripping down along his cock, dropping on the sheet. He pulls out of her and laid himself next to her, while his hands unties her wrists. With her now free hand she rubs her raw pussy, his cum still dripping out of it, mixed with her juice, she could feel it on her fingers. Slowly she took them to her mouth and licked them clean, tasting him on her tongue before she smiles at him. She turned her self around and he let her rest her head on his shoulder. Carefully Balor pulled the blanket up to cover her modesty before he placed a loving kiss on her forehead.  
  
They were lying there before she broke the silence. She turned around and propped herself on her elbow, staring into the dangerous bright blue eyes that were so familiar to her.   
_“So tell me more. What is it with our life before this? Why do you have an eye on your back?”_  
  
 _“It’s an evil eye. Ya really don’t want to know what happens when they open up, me banríon. Bad things happen to everyone looking at it. I spied on me father’s druids and they cursed me with it. What is told by prophecy was that I’m going to get killed by me grandson. But then ya stepped up and sacrificed yer immortal self for me. Cursing me to search for ya for the rest of eternity in the process. Ya couldn’t bear to see yer grandson kill yer husband. Ya had a hard time dealing with it and ya went to the druids to sacrifice yerself for me. For us. For our daughter and our grandson.”_

_“I..I have a daughter?”_ She stuttered. Almost not believing what he told her.

He smiled a warm smile at her. _“Yes. She’s the most beautiful soul in and out. Like her mother. She’s ruling while I am here with you. You’ll meet her one day, me banríon. She can’t wait.”_

She needed a couple of minutes to let that sink in, before her lips curved to a grin and she bent down to kiss him.

All of a sudden, there was loud screaming sounds echoing in the night air. She could hear The Banshees screaming out a warning.   
_  
“The Tuatha Dé Danann. They’re here! Quick, me banríon, wake up!”_ Balor was running towards the night before she could even say a word and she compelled herself to wake up from this dream.

* * *

Back in her bed she sat upright and her heart was beating fast. She searched with her hand in the dark. She wants to feel him, make him assure her that everything will be alright but her hand found nothing. Turing on the bedside lamp she blinked as the light illuminates the room. Finn was not here.


	9. Chapter 9

She waited until the sun came up. Finn hasn’t returned. Time passes by. It was afternoon and soon the night came back. Then, it was the next day and the next and Finn was still nowhere to be found. There was no sign of him anywhere and Finn didn’t even have a phone that she could call.

She tried showing up at his gym, for maybe someone will have an answer on his whereabouts. When she opened up the door, she bumped into Becky.   
 _  
“I’m sorry, I haven’t seen you.”_ She apologized, before stepping in. Becky made way for her before she tugged at her sleeve, pulling her to the side.

_“It happens sometimes that people don’t notice me.”_ She smiled at her before she went on.  _“I’ve heard about Balor. Go home and stay put. We’ll let ya know about our plans as soon as possible.”_

She looked at Becky puzzled.  _“What does that mean? Who are you? How do I know that I can trust you?”_

_“So many questions, me banríon? I’m one of the Banshees. Listen to me and just go home now. Just do what I’ve told ya, please.”_  Becky grinned and whispered into her ear before she rushed out into the night.

* * *

It wasn’t until 8 days later that someone knocked at her apartment door in the middle of the night. 

The knocking woke her up from her fitful sleep. She welcomed the disturbance and was wondering who it could be. All she could think of was Finn and she hoped that it would be him. But he has a key, why should he knock?  
Glancing over at her watch, she saw that it was 1am. Slowly, she got out of bed and put on Finn’s bathrobe. She placed the bathrobe to her nose and breathed in his scent for comfort. God, how she misses him. She turned on the lights in the hallway and opened up the door to find a woman standing there, with a little tot on her arms.

She kept on staring at her and suddenly the memories started playing in the back of her head.

_“Oh my god.”_  She said in awe, looking at the woman and spread out her arms for her.

_“Oh, mother!”_ The woman said and dived into her arms. The three of them were standing in the hallway, hugging each other before she realized that she should let them in and close the door behind her.

* * *

She was making tea for her visitors when the woman came out of her bedroom. She laid her son to bed and joined her mother in the kitchen.

_“Thanks.”_ The woman said, taking the warm mug of tea and placed her cold hands on the mug to warm them up. All the while, she couldn’t stop looking at her mother.

_“Can you tell me your name?”_  She asked her.

_“Oh sure, I’m sorry, my father didn’t tell ya a lot, huh?”_  The woman asked but didn’t wait for an answer before she continued.  _“I’m Ethlinn. And my son’s - your grandson’s name is Lugh.”_ Ethlinn said, a weak smile on her lips. 

She smiled back and couldn’t take her eyes off of Ethlinn. How beautiful she was. She still couldn’t believe that she’s her daughter. When she looked at her, images of her past life started to flash before her eyes.

 

> **_The day Ethlinn was born.._ **
> 
> _The day Ethlinn was born, she wrapped her sweet baby daughter into a blanket and tried to nurse her. She failed at first and started crying. Balor was by her side, drying up her tears and encouraged her not to give up._
> 
> **_The day when Ethlinn started walking.._ **
> 
> _She was out on the grass by the lake, the place where she met Balor for the first time. She was sitting with Ethlinn between her legs and Balor was kneeling a couple of feet in front of her. Ethlinn wanted to go to her father and she was telling her to just walk there if she really wants to. Little Ethlinn tried to stand up right, but soon fell on her butt. She cried at first but Balor comforted her, spreading out his arms, trying to reach Ethlinn. Ethlinn was so determined to hug her father that she just stood right up again and walked the couple of steps, holding Balors hands before he lift her up and plant a loving kiss on her cheek._
> 
> **_The day when she sacrificed herself for Balor.._ **
> 
> _“I’m not going to let my grandson kill my husband. What can I do to stop this madness of yours?” She was standing in front of the druids, pleading and demanding an answer from them._  
>  “Are ya willing to sacrifice yerself?” One of the druids asked her.  
> “I’ll do whatever it takes!” She was so sure of her actions, not even Balor could persuade her to do otherwise.   
> 

 

She was jolted back into reality when she felt tears running down her cheeks and shook her head to release the memories back inside her mind.

_“Tell me about your father. Where is he? I haven’t seen him for a while now. I’ve met Becky, she told me to wait.”_ She said, hoping that Ethlinn maybe has an answer to her prayers.

Ethlinn took a sip of her tea before she started to tell her the story.  _  
“Ah, Becky. Ya can always count on her. She’s been protecting ya and father since he’s here. They caught him, mother. They are holding him captive on Tory Island. In the same tower where father once locked me in, but that is a story for another time. The Tuatha Dé Danann have captured him, in the hopes to lure ya out. Yer one of them and they want ya back on their side. The goddesses are not complete without ya.”_ Ethlinn paused to regain her composure. Her voice was shaking. __  
“Actually we are all one of them. We Formorians are descendants of the Tuatha Dé Danann, we just, how can I phrase it, not really the good ones but so aren’t they. They want to make ya believe that they are good but in reality they are the same bad breed that we are, just that we are the supernatural kind. They are afraid of us. We’ve been at war for so many years now because they want us all back, they want us to succumb to them, end this war and probably enslave all Formarians and make use of our power. Father doesn’t want his folks to suffer under the Tuatha Dé Danann. He won’t give up on his folks so easily. I’m here because I need yer help. I want to free my father but me and Lugh, we can not do this alone.”

_“But I have no power, who can I help you?”_ She sounded concerned. Concerned for the wellbeing of her husband, but also concerned on how much she could help being a useless mortal being.

_“Yer have it in ya, mother.”_  Ethlinn smiled at her and put her hand on her heart. Her symbol starts to warm up at Ethlinn’s touch and she felt lightheaded.

_“They have arranged for an exchange. They want ya and will let me father free. They know full well that me father won’t let that happen. We’ll meet them at the lake when the moon is next full.”_ Ethlinn said, looking at her expectantly.

_“Will ya help me get me father back?”_ Ethlinn asked you, her eyes full of tears.   
 _  
“I’ll do whatever it takes.”_  She said, remembering the last time she said those words. She was determined to help out her daughter but also because she is selfish and wants Balor back in her life. She pulled Ethlinn into a hug, letting her cry on her shoulder. She had really missed her daughter all these years.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of weeks were challenging for her. Ethlinn and Lugh were cramped up in her tiny apartment, afraid to go out into the world. She would work during the day and stopped to buy groceries for the two. She taught them how the TV and Internet worked, so they at least have something to do in the time when she’s away. They got accustomed to her life pretty quickly. Lugh enjoyed watching cartoons. He seems like a normal kid, you would not guess that he was born into another world. A world far from here.

In the evenings she let Ethlinn tell her about her past in the hopes to regain her power. Ethlinn told her about how Balor was so afraid of being killed by his grandson that he locked her in a tower and the Banshees stood guard, ordered not to let any men come near her.   
However, a man named Mac Cinnfhaelaidh could sneak in the tower, all just because Balor stole a magical cow from him. Mac wanted the cow back and found the tower, he sneaked in and seduced Ethlinn. She became pregnant and was expecting triplets. Balor was so furious when the children were born, that he ordered for his messenger to drown them all. The messenger couldn’t do it to all of the children and let Lugh live.   
  
 _“Ya mother, yer have found him on the stairs to the gazebo. Yer usual place to be when ya want to get away from everything and ya took him back. Ya convinced father to let me keep him and therefore ya gave up yer immortality for father. Yer really a kind soul. I thank ya for it.”_

_“But, are you not angry at your father for doing this to you?”_ She asked her daughter.

_“No, I forgave him. It’s just how things work with us, ya know. Ya might not understand because yer been living here all your life, but ya would if ya would come back with us. Are ya going to come back?”_  Ethlinn was looking at her expectantly.

_“I…I don’t know. Let’s just try to get your father out of there first.”_ She smiled a weak smile. Would she be willing to give up the life she knows? She was just not sure of it just yet.

Ethlinn told her about how she could use her power, by summoning the power of the moon. Her palms would lit up with a light so bright, she could not look at it without hurting her eyes.   
 _“The real power comes only on full moon, mother. Keep yer energy, for the time will come soon enough.”_ Ethlinn said.

Sleep became irrelevant and she looked forward to be reunited with her king. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

The night of the full moon came. She went through her practice once again before Ethlinn walked out into the living room.  
 _  
“Are ya ready, mother?”_ Ethlinn asked, she was beautiful in her light blue silk dress, knotted around her shoulder. Lugh was holding her hand, dressed in his finest silk.

_“I think, I am.”_ She said, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down her nerves.

_“Get change into this, and then we can leave.”_  Ethlinn handed her a bundle of clothes.

_“Go..? Wait, but I usually go to sleep and then wake up there.”_  She asked her daughter, puzzled.

_“Oh, mother. We need go to there. Yer power is no use if yer only dreaming.”_ Ethlinn started to laugh and sat down on the sofa before gesturing for her to go get changed.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was the nicest dress she’s ever worn. It fits on her like a glove.

When she walked back into the living room Ethlinn was getting up from the sofa and took a close look at her before she started to smile a warm smile.

_“I knew that ya would still fit into your dress, mother. It was yer wedding dress. The dress where yer the most powerful.”_  Ethlinn said, taking her hand.  _“Ready to go?”_  Ethlinn asked her before she nodded and the three of them walked out of her apartment, ready to go to battle if they must.

 

* * *

 

From afar she could see the flames of the torches. They were all waiting. Four horsemen and their horses. One of them wore a shiny armor. Ethlinn and Becky could persuade them to meet us at the clearing by the lake.   
  
 _“That’s Mac Cuill.”_  Ethlinn whispered to you.  _“The King of the Tuatha Dé Danann.”_

Looking closer at the figures, she saw Balor. Shackled and bound. A cape draped over his evil eye. It hurts her to see him like this but she must be strong now. She missed his touch. The last time she had touched him was right here in the gazebo. He showed her, how pain can become pleasure.

Slowly the three of them walk in the direction of the awaiting men. When he saw her, Balor sent a weak smile her way. She looked him in the eye but she saw no fear. He must sensed something she doesn’t know because her heart is pounding so loud, it hurts her ear.

_“Come back with us and we will let him go.”_ Mac Cuill called over to her.

She didn’t answer him straight away. She walked up closer to him first. Her symbol glowing and warming up in the dim light. She smiled at the sensation, feeling her energy fill up, the more it glows.

_“You captured my husband and you want me to come back with you? What do you think my answer will be?”_ She asked Mac Cuill.

_“Either ya coming with us, or we must kill all of yer kin.”_  Mac Cuill said self-confidently.

_“You know, Mac Cuill. I must thank you. Thank you, for meeting me on a full moon. Have you forgotten that besides being a loving wife to my husband from the house of Formorians, being a loving mother and grandmother to my daughter and the only grandson I have left, I am also a moon goddess?”_  She raised both her hand to summon up the power of the moon. 

The light shines bright in the palms of her hands. She let them dance around and everyone was looking at it in awe. It was mesmerizing. Just when they least expect it, she sends the balls of lights flying in the direction of Balor. He could dogde the light balls in the right moment before the lights hit his cape, making it fall down to the ground. He smiled and laughed an evil laugh at her actions. She stood there, waiting for him to work his magic.

Balor turned himself around, looking at his queen and smirked at her, before his evil eye opened up to the Tuatha Dé Danann. Before they could say anything, the evil eye hit them in their tracks. With a blink of an eye, the lake dried out, the trees around fell to ashes. The Tuatha Dé Danann were sucked out of life, their bodies collapsed on the ground.

The evil eye shuts and Balor dropped to his knees. His energy drained. She was by his side in a heart beat.

_“Are you ok?”_  She asked him, wrapping her arms around his frail shoulders.

_“I’m alright, me banríon..”_ Balor caresses her cheek with his hand before he pulled her into a kiss, both their symbols heating up, glowing in the dim light, filling them both with love and energy.

_“I’m sorry I nearly killed you.”_ She grinned.  _“You have to thank our daughter. She taught me so many things.”_  She said, looking over to Ethlinn and little Lugh. They were running towards them, jumping and hugging them tight. Little Lugh was crying for he was happy to have his grandfather back. Even though Balor never admits it, but he loved Lugh. Balor let him climb up on his shoulders before he got up to his feet, pulling his queen along with him.

_“Now are you ready to come live in my world?”_  He asked her, his blue eyes piercing into her soul.

_“For as long as I live, my rí..”_  She answered him, wrapping her arms around him, standing on her tippy toes and pulled him towards her for a kiss. Lugh was smiling from high up his grandfather’s shoulders.


End file.
